


You Fiends

by Alurax



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanboy, Flashbacks, Gen, Marauders, bad role models, poor Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George chew the Marauders out for how they treated Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fiends

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Fred stood up from the table. "You mean to tell me, that you're Moony?" He gestured openly to Remus, who was sitting across from him. "And you're Padfoot?" To Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus. Then he spun around to Harry. "And your dad… was Prongs?"

Harry smiled, whilst Remus and Sirius exchanged awkward looks at the look of admiration on the twin's faces, before responding. "Yes."

Both Fred and George's eyes lit up even more, as they looked to each other, then back across the table, unbelieving that two of their idols was sitting there.

"Then who was Wormtail?" George asked, his mouth still agape.

Ron scoffed, mumbling. "Scabbers."

After a brief moment more, both their faces fell, and they turned towards Ron. "What?"

"Peter, or Wormtail, could turn into a rat." Remus elaborated. "And he was trying to hide from the Ministry, by disguising himself as Scabbers."

Fred and George turned towards each other again.

"Well, there is a bit more to it than that." Sirius began, but was cut off when the twins exclaimed. "We had one of the Marauders in our house this whole time!"

Fred dropped his head into his hand, hanging sadly. "How could we not have known?"

"Eh, it's alright." Ron shrugged. "He was evil."

"Uh huh." They heard, but didn't seem to care. Instead the two turned back to the ones they could actually talk to. "So, tell us about all the stuff you did."

"Don't leave out any details."

"We want some pointers from the masters."

The conversation started out rather slow, but picked up speed quick enough as Sirius recalled some of their hyginks. Remus let Sirius do most of the talking, but chimed in when he felt it was necessary. Harry and Ron were listening almost as intently as Fred and George, but soon enough some of the enthusiasm had gone.

The light in the twin's eyes started to fade as they spun some tails about Snape. About their rivalry, and ways they tried to get back at him.

As one, both of their shoulders started to droop. Their eager smiles melted from their faces.

Sirius still continued on with his pace. "Oh, and then when he tried to – what's wrong with you two?" He finally noticed the change in the twin's demeanor. All eyes fell on them in confusion.

Fred and George turned to look at each other. They sat in silence for a short while, as if searching each other's brains for what to say. George was the first to break the silence. "It doesn't sound like Snape really did anything to justify what you did."

"What?" Sirius' eyes grew wider at the statement. "What do you mean? He did plenty of bad stuff to us."

The two exchanged looks again, but this time it was Fred who spoke. "But did he do this before or after you striked?"

"Well, of course he…" Sirius trailed off, trying to think. It was his and Remus' turn to look at each other and fish for words. Their faces turned slightly red.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" They both shouted, hitting the table and rising to their feet. Everyone in the room jumped. Crookshanks hissed at the outburst, darting under Hermione's chair. Where she had been sitting, ignoring the whole scene. That is, until the outburst.

"It was you!" Fred spat, his cheeks flushing with rage. "You're the reason Snape's the bitter old bat he is today."

"You acted unprovoked."

"You teased him for no good reason."

"You're not pranksters. You're bullies."

"You're the reason people hate our kind!" They shouted in unison, their fists clenching against the table.

"Well, boys-" Remus began, but Fred cut him off. "No. I don't want to hear it. Nothing you can possibly say can make this any better." He waved a hand at them, moving away from the table. Fred hid his face in his arm against the wall. "I can't believe this is happening."

George however, still stood, glowering across the table. "We looked up to you. The faceless pranksters we always aspired to be, but now." He took a deep breath, looking as if he was struggling not to cry. "Now I see you for what you truly are. You're nothing but a bunch of bullying, stuck up, jerks. Praying on the weak."

Ron scoffed again. "But you two pick on people all the time."

George turned to him. "We pick on you because you're our brother. It's what we do, but we have never-" He snapped the last word, hitting the table again, for emphasis. "attacked anyone, outside of the family, without being provoked." He pointed directly at Sirius. "You are just a cruel monster who delighted in tormenting Snape just for your own sick pleasure."

"Now, hold on." Sirius stood up, equal to George. "I'm not just going to sit here and let you accuse me of being a bully."

"How do you justify what you did then? How can you possibly prove me otherwise?"

"It was Severus Snape. You boys know how he is. He's a jerk."

"He wasn't that way until you got to him." Fred had made his way back over, dropping his hands down on the back of his chair. "Was he?" Fred gave him but a second to respond before pushing further. "Well, was he? I'm waiting."

"That's enough boys." Remus said, standing up next to his friend. "All of this was in the past. We were just young and foolish then. It hardly matters now."

"You'd be surprised." Said George, his voice icy enough to chill an iceberg. "What's in the past can always surface to haunt the present."

"I'm not saying that maybe Snape wasn't a jerk. But I'm also willing to bet that you four never gave him the chance to show it."

Both stood straight, pointing at Remus and Sirius. "You two are on the permanent list."

With one last scowl, they left the table, making their way down the hall. Fred raked his hand through his hair. "I feel so lost. Everything I ever knew was a lie."

George put an arm around his brother. "It's ok, Fred. We can find someone else to look up to."

"It won't be the same. It'll never be the same." Fred buried his face in George's shoulder, and let out a very convincing sob, as they made their way upstairs.

Remus and Sirius stared dumbstruck after them. Finally Sirius turned to Ron and Harry. "Are they being serious, or was that a joke?"

Ron scratched his head, looking over at Harry. They both shrugged. "I dunno."

"What list?" Remus asked, sitting back down.

Ron rolled his eyes, and elaborated. "Fred and George have two lists containing people who they seek revenge on. A temporary list for one time affendors, and a permanent list for people they feel constantly deserves it. As far as I knew Percy and me where the only ones on that list. Maybe Malfoy."

"And Filch." They heard the twins call from upstairs.

Harry and Ron snorted a short laugh. "Yea, and Filch."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: yea, very random, very stupid. I mainly wrote it for my Rina who hates the Marauders for how they treated Snape so i figured I'd have their (for lack of a better term) fanboys chew em out for it. YAY RANDOM


End file.
